


This Town

by PikaChu100



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaChu100/pseuds/PikaChu100
Summary: At a certain point in his life Hajime is tired of keeping his feelings to himself and one winter he decides he would do it. He would tell Tooru his feelings towards his best friend even if he's only to receive a rejection from Tooru.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	This Town

He sits down in the swing in the playground staring idly at the dirt beneath the soles of his shoes. It took him two layers underneath his jacket to not feel the coldness of Sendai in mid-december, he’s only been back for 2 days after months of not returning to this little town he calls home. He’s the only one who is home, his friends are still busy in the big city and it makes him feel lonely. He has friends at his new university and it’s all good but none of them could replace Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Tooru. Especially Tooru. 

Oikawa Tooru. He misses that jackass so much - he misses the annoying tone he’d use to call Hajime, ‘Iwa-Chan’. The way he clings onto him when he really doesn’t need to cling on to Hajime. The late nights of Tooru trying to help Hajime with homework or just the sleepovers. Things happened between them, a lot of things happened. With Tooru normal things won’t cut it - it always had to be dramatic and grand. 

“Fuck you, Tooru.” Hajime mutters as he looks up at the sky. 

The playground he is at right now is the one where he and Tooru would play when they were kids - only there used to be more greenery, more trees. Tooru would follow him along, everywhere. They never separated from being children in diapers up until the end of high school where they both chose their own path. They separated for the first time and Hajime hates to admit that everything that he previously felt annoyed by - he misses them. 

It was sometime after the first month of college that Tooru announces to their group chat that he was in a relationship and Hajime’s heart drop to his stomach. It wasn’t the first time it did that, because when you’ve been in love with Oikawa Tooru since you knew what love was, you’ll have to learn to cope with the admires, the short span lovers, the break ups. Hajime was the one who was beside him when he went through all of that whilst wishing he was the one who Tooru called his lover, it wasn’t fair for the god to keep them together for all their lives - for making his fall in love with Tooru only to let him watch Tooru be with someone else and all he could do was fake his happiness for his best friend. 

His phone vibrates again in his pocket, he’s been ignoring calls all day long. It’s only been Tooru calling him over and over again but he doesn’t want to face the reality yet. He wasn’t ready to hear Tooru say the words that would tell him he’s the only one who’ve been in love and Tooru truly only liked him as a friend and nothing more. A few hours back he typed up an email - yes email - to Tooru. He poured everything he’s been keeping a secret from his best friend into that letter. He professed his love for Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime shrunken into a scared man, a man who isn’t ready to face the rejection of the only person he truly love just yet.

He takes out his vibrating phone out of his pocket, he rests both of his elbows on his knees, his back hunched as he checks the caller ID and to his surprise it’s not Tooru - ignoring the notification of 30 missed calls from Tooru 👽- it is Matsukawa. He picks up wishing it isn’t going to be just Tooru calling through Matsun’s phone. 

It’s not Tooru.  
“Oi, shithead! Where the hell are you?” Matsukawa literally scream into the phone.

“Hello to you too, Matsun. I’m in Sendai.” He answers ignoring how much Matsukawa is yelling at him and the slight annoyed tone in his voice.

He hears a scuffle in the background - so Matsun isn’t alone- before someone else speaks. “Pick up his call damn it.” This time it’s Hanamaki - albeit a lot calmer than Matsukawa is.

“What for? So I can hear those words that’ll just crush me. I’ll save myself the pain, Makki. He’ll stop calling soon.” Hajime grabs onto the chain of the swing and starts to swing softly.

“You’re such a dumbass.” Hanamaki sighs. “He left for Sendai, looking for your dumb ass. I told him about New Zealand and he just ran out.” 

That takes him aback - so Tooru knows about New Zealand.“You told him about New Zealand? It’s unnecessary though. ” Hajime smiles sadly. “I wasn’t planning on telling him at all.” 

“So what, you’re just going to disappear from his life?” Hanamaki asks with disbelief dripping on his words. He could see Hanamaki getting worked up, maybe even started to pace around with his fist clenched the same way they always do when he gets angry or feel as if things are unfair.

“Hey- Makki-” Hajime doesn’t get to finish his sentence when he is interrupted by Hanamaki upset ranting. 

“ I don’t get you. Correction, you two. You two are basically blindly in love with each other yet both of you are creating distance from one another.” Hanamaki rants. 

“He doesn’t love me.” Hajime grits out.

“Yes he does. Idiot.” Matsukawa barks, great he’s probably on speaker.

“The hell are you two so angry about? This is between me and Tooru.” Hajime softly says, he isn’t in the mood to get worked up.

“Fuck you, we’re your best friends and I’m not letting my two best friends do stupid things that’ll just cause them unhappiness.” Matsukawa explains. “You and Tooru are made for each other. Both complete idiot. You better find him or I’ll cut your head off.” Matsukawa warns again before hanging up on him. 

Hajime lets his arm falls, his best friends are angry at him. They have the rights too, he was hurting their best friend too. He gets up from the swing and walks to the huge beetle slides - the only reason why he and Tooru kept coming to this playground when they were young. He didn’t need to climb the steps to get to the top of the beetle - he outgrew them. Easily he sat on top of the beetle as freezing as it is. 

It has always been his favourite place to run to when he’s sad or upset. He would make his parents worried if he came home late or disappear without telling them after having an argument or just sulking over trivial things and Tooru would reassure them that he could find him. And Tooru always does. He wouldn’t say anything about him being there and instead extends his hand out and smiles. 

“Let’s go home.”

Hajime’s eyes water.

“Hajime.” The voice calling his name is trembling. 

He looks up and there he is, the person Hajime is deeply in love with to the point he’s overwhelmed with fear of losing the man. 

“Tooru.” 

Hajime gets down from the slide but doesn’t move forward, his feet heavy. He could see Tooru’s face clearly, it changes from worry to relief and warps into something borderline pissed and sad. That is before he breaks down, fat tears dripping down Tooru’s face. Hajime’s heart breaks right there and then.

“You are so not romantic. Confessing your love for me through an email?” Tooru sobs slowly crouching down. 

“Well, I didn’t want to text you. I’d get the reply immediately, with email I can just ignore the mail.” Hajime avoids looking at Tooru.Just one more look will make him surrender his whole being to Tooru. 

“You didn’t even let me tell you what I feel.” Tooru straighten his legs again and walks closer to him - still a crying mess.

“I don’t want to get my heartbroken again.” Hajime takes a deep breath. “I’m-I’m tired of being the only one in love with you while you go off with all those lovers. It’s tiring to get your heart broken over and over again.” 

“Hajime, look at me.” Tooru whispers. 

“I don’t understand why you’re even here. You don’t even love me.” Tears pool in his eyes. It pains his own heart to say it. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime!” Tooru shouts. “Look at me.”

Hajime shuts his eyes tightly and covers his face. He hears Tooru walking towards him and stops when he is directly in front of Hajime.  
“Look at me, please.” He pleads. 

Tooru’s hand holds his face and slowly he brings him to meet Tooru’s sobbing face. He is holding his own tears back. Tooru caresses his face softly, he brings their forehead together. “You haven’t given me the chance of telling you that I love you too.” Tooru softly whispers. “Just because I’ve never told you I love you - doesn’t mean I don’t.” 

Hajime’s breaks down, tears running down his cheeks - his voice waver with a held sob. “Why didn’t you say anything before?” 

Tooru nuzzles closer - their noses bumping into each other, “You’re my best friend. Childhood friend. My vice captain, my ace. It was too big of a risk. Losing you would be my nightmare.”

“I don’t think I have to tell you what that is like.” Tooru whispers. 

Hajime silently sobs - his face scrunch with tears non stop streaming down his face. His hands comes up to Tooru’s waist and grips tightly on the latter’s padded jacket like a child that was scared and held onto his mother. Tooru doesn’t say anything and embraces him as how he has always held Hajime. 

They stand there in the cold in each other’s arms, no other words mutter between them for a moment as they calm down from the wave of emotions for them to properly talk. Hajime pulls away first and wipes his face. He sniffles and holds his hand out for Tooru to reach for it. 

He feels familiar, but it felt like a dream. To be holding his course hand, it wasn’t dainty or soft. It was what is was - a man’s hand. A volleyball player’s hand that has so much blisters and the hands that shed so much skin until the skin itself became hard and course. He wouldn’t exchange it for anything in the world. 

“The beetle slide.” Tooru follows Hajime to the slide. 

Hajime nods, he squeeze Tooru’s hand softly. “We should talk.” 

“Agreed.” 

“Do you want to talk about New Zealand?” Tooru’s face is blotchy. 

“I wasn’t planning on telling you that. But Makki just had to tell you that.” Hajime takes a seat on the slide as before.

Tooru follows him, sitting closely to him that the shoulder and thigh touches. “Why weren’t you going to mention it to me?” 

Hajime looks at him - their noses almost touching. “I wasn’t going to take the offer up. It’ll cost too much money to stay there even for a semester of studying there plus I’d die of boredom and I won’t be able to see you.”

Tooru shakes his head and looks away while trying to conceal a smile. “You should have gone to New Zealand. It’s a great opportunity. It certainly made me run to find you.” 

“I’m glad he told you though. I don’t think we’d both have the guts to come face to face like this.” Hajime sighs. 

“We should thank him and Matsun.” Tooru swings his leg back and forth.

“We really should.” 

“Hey, how long did you have this feelings for me?” Tooru asks him while looking at him like a child. 

“When we were kids, I was still catching bugs and you were starting to play volleyball.” Hajime laughs. “Barely being able to balance the ball.” 

Tooru hits his thigh causing Hajime to hiss in pain - sometimes Tooru forgets that he swings with the same force he uses to smash. “Oh shit sorry! But then again I’m not sorry. Don’t talk about my incompetant days.”

Hajime cracks a smile and hugs Tooru by his shoulders, pressing a kiss on Tooru’s temple. “It was cute and I love that you were so determined to get better and play volleyball.” 

Tooru blushes, “You’re embarrassing.” He lays his head down on Hajime’s shoulder. 

“What about you? When did you like me?” Hajime doesn’t remove his arm around Tooru. 

“End of middle school. We were walking back home, just us. The sun was setting, you looked beautiful.” Tooru tells him half of the truth. He has always loved Hajime but it wasn’t until the last year of middle school where he really discovered his feelings for him. He loves the way he laughs, the way he cares for him despite it being rough most of the time. He loves it when Hajime cooks and he loves the intimacy they share when it’s just the two of them. Of course it would just be a secret he’ll keep to himself until he has the courage to tell Hajime it all. 

“Nonsense.” Hajime rolls his eyes. 

Their eyes meet and smiles blossom on both of their lips. “Can I kiss you?” Hajime caresses his flushed cheeks. 

“Please do.” Tooru nods. 

Hajime leans in closer making their nose bump a little before he closes the gap between their lips. They share a brief innocent kiss. Tooru giggles after the kiss, resting his forehead against Hajime’s neck. He intertwined their fingers together. “Let’s go home, Hajime.” 

“Stay over?” Hajime hugs Tooru from behind once they start walking.

Tooru feigns a gasp. “What scandalous suggestions are you giving me young man!” 

“I didn’t say anything about doing things. I just asked you to stay with me.” Hajime knocks him on the back of his head. 

“Hajime!” Tooru whines. (The whines are quickly silenced with a kiss.) 

Ms. Iwaizumi comes up the stairs of her house, doing the rounds of waking up the people in the house for breakfast. Knowing her daughter is up, she goes straight to her son’s room, not noticing what time he came back home after suddenly leaving the house at night but she recalls hearing the door open and closed late last night. She stopped nagging him about the time ever since he started college. When she opens the door, the sight surprises him. 

Her son is in bed, but with Tooru. Tooru’s head on Hajime’s chest and arms around her son’s body. It isn’t the first time they slept together but sharing one bed stopped when they started middle school and it felt different from when they were sleeping as kids. Dare she say intimate. 

“Boys, wake up.” She says with a loud voice and starts clapping her hands just to make loud noises.

It startles Tooru the very least. He opens his eyes slowly and seems to be clinging to Hajime even more but when he sees her, he freezes and loosens his hold and sit up as if he was caught doing a crime. He shakes the sleeping boy vigorously. 

“Wake up.” His voice deep from sleep. 

“Hajime wake up.” She says and walks over to the closed curtains to slide them open causing Hajime to groan. 

It takes a few more moments until he’s up and leaning against the headboard and noticing the atmosphere in the room. He looks at his mother’s curious eyes and Tooru who’s scared of what they were caught with. 

“Go wash up.” He tells Tooru.

Tooru was about to decline but when his mother opens her mouth he does. “Tooru, go wash up.” 

Tooru leaves the room but not without glancing at the two of them. Once Tooru leaves, she walks to her son and sits down. She reaches for his hand and hold it tightly, placing it on her lap. She looks at her son and softly says, “Tell me.” 

“I love him.” Hajime looks down. 

“Since when?” She asks, not letting go of his hand.

Hajime looks up at her. “Ever since I’ve known what love was. After watching you and dad.” 

She questions him. “After watching me and your father?” 

“Yea, sure there were times you two fought. But as much time you two fought - you loved, you cared and embraced. To me that is what love is, what you do when you love someone. Like you and dad.” Hajime explains. 

She smiles with teary eyes. “Do you really love him that much?” 

“I do. Mom… I’m sorry.” Hajime looks down in shame.

She lets go of him hand. “What are you sorry about?” She hugs her son. “Why are you sorry for loving someone?” 

Hajime holds onto his mother tightly. 

“I love you, my precious son. Gaining another son isn’t that bad and he’s no stranger.” She pulls away and looks at her son with a grin. 

“Now, you go wash up too.” She kisses his forehead and gets up from his bed and leaves his room while drying her eyes. 

While heading down to the dining room, she bumps into Tooru. He’s scared - she could. She gives him a hug. “Take care of him when I’m not around okay, Tooru.” 

Tooru returns the hug, “I’ll try my best. He doesn’t listen to me most of the time but I’ll try.” 

“That’s enough for me. And just love him.” 

Tooru enters the room again and his eyes meets Hajime’s. The male still of his bed, scratching his bed hair with a soft smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who was studying and listening to niall's this town and just got hit with an idea and thought screw this and wrote half of this and then postponed finishing it for 2 weeks after final ended. I hate my brain sometimes, but hopefully this is cute enough and makes sense for you guys. I'll be back with a new chapter of Satisfied soon, took a break for a while. Comments and kudos are loved. As usual thank you for reading and have a great day/week/month/year! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
